


The Coincidences We Made

by lapetitchou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bullying (very short mentions and descriptions of), Comm exchange 2019, M/M, Sho Exchange, Super light blink-you-might-miss-it angst, enemies to lovers (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitchou/pseuds/lapetitchou
Summary: It is with the best of intentions when his friends set him up on a blind date. But unfortunately for Sakurai Sho, they set him up with the person whom he so truly wronged back in high school.





	The Coincidences We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikunicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/gifts).



> Hello, mikunicchi! I took your blind date prompt and I hope you like the little tweak I put in it.  
> Thank you to futurepmmod for putting up with my tardiness. m_m  
> And thank you to my beta for going over this at such short notice. All mistakes in this are all mine.

To say that this isn’t awkward is an understatement. Sho has never squirmed in his life but right now he is and he doesn’t like it.  
 

_‘This will be the best night of your life’_ is what Aiba said when he forced Sho to agree to this blind date. _‘It will be a change of pace for you and it will be fun’_ is what Jun said when Aiba coerced Jun to convince Sho to agree to the blind date. Fun, huh.  
 

Sho looks at the man sitting across him and wonders what he is thinking. Ninomiya Kazunari still looks pretty much the same as when they were in high school, except for the few wrinkles here and there. And Sho can see it only because they are sitting this close because _‘a real Italian meal is meant to be intimate_ ’ is what Jun said when he chose this restaurant. Best night indeed.  
 

“Look, Sakurai.”  
 

Sho looks up in attention when he hears his name. _So he remembers me._  
 

“We can spend the rest of the evening avoiding each other’s eyes in complete silence. Or we can agree to not mention the elephant in the room and try to relax and maybe enjoy the food. Then, we don’t have to see each other again. Ever.”  
 

There aren’t really much choices for Sho. And the idea is not half bad.  
 

“Alright. Truce?” Sho answers, slowly reaching his hand over across the table. Sho barely stretches his arms when it is met by another hand. It’s not that far after all.  
 

“Truce.”  
 

Their food soon arrives and for the first time that night, Sho sees Ninomiya smile, and it is directed at the plate of hamburger steak with Italian sauce and cheese.  
 

“Itadakimasu,” Nino says to no one in particular and digs in. Sho does the same and starts eating his seafood pasta.  
 

Jun really knows his food because this is probably the best seafood pasta Sho has ever tasted in his entire thirty-six years of life. Sho makes a sound of approval and when he looks up he sees Ninomiya looking right at him.  
 

“Is it good?” Nino asks.  
 

“Really good,” Sho answers. “Want to try it?” Sho offers his plate, moving it a few inches towards Ninomiya.  
 

Ninomiya forks a small portion to his plate and mumbles a ‘Thank you’ before eating an even smaller portion tentatively.  
 

“Shit. This is delicious,” Ninomiya whispers. He chews thoroughly before finishing the rest of the pasta on his plate. “No wonder Jun was raving so much about this place. That jerk. He knew I’d like it here.”  
 

Sho can’t help but smile. He is actually glad to see that Ninomiya hasn’t lost his way with words.  
 

“Glad to see you still have your way with words. It always did bring you trouble.” As soon as Sho says it, he immediately wants to take it back.  
 

Ah, the elephant in the room. Right.  
 

“It’s okay. It’s still true now,” Ninomiya says with a smirk.  
 

Sho feels like he’s just narrowly escaped a speeding truck. He tries to shake off the tension by changing the topic.  
 

“So, how do you know Jun?” Sho asks, then takes a fork-full of his pasta into his mouth.  
 

Ninomiya has a curious look on his face and says, “We dated back in college.”  
 

Sho almost chokes on a piece of olive and hurriedly drinks the glass of wine to wash down the offending piece.  
 

When he looks up, Ninomiya is smirking and is obviously holding in a laugh.  
 

“Well,” Sho croaks. The coughing fit he just had has made his voice hoarse and his throat painful. “Well, that is interesting.”  
 

“How about you? How do you know Jun?” Ninomiya asks, then licks the cheese that has clung to the side of his fork.  
 

Sho doesn’t answer right away. Somehow, the sight of Ninomiya licking his fork is… distracting.  
 

“Sakurai?”  
 

Ninomiya’s voice snaps his attention back and Sho clears his throat. “He’s my boss.”  
 

Ninomiya actually laughs at this and Sho is not sure what exactly is funny about what he said.  
 

“Jun-pon is your boss? Oh wow. How do you even survive?” Ninomiya looks delighted.  
 

Sho thinks he understands what Ninomiya means. Jun is a very particular person. He knows what he wants and how he wants it done. He has high expectations and he expects everyone to work as hard as he does. But on the other hand, Jun trusts and respects his people. He delegates. He listens to their inputs. He gives acknowledgement where it is due.  
 

And Sho is proud to be Jun’s right-hand man in their small company. In the ten years that Sho and Jun had worked together to build their company from the ground up, he has seen plenty of talented and skilled people come and go. Not many could keep up with Jun.  
 

“Our work habits complement each other,” is all that Sho says.  
 

Ninomiya only hums to this, like there is nothing in particular that he’d like to say about that. And for the first time tonight, Ninomiya’s face is relaxed and Sho once again tries to piece together the man sitting in front of him to the boy that he was in high school. And Sho wonders if Ninomiya is thinking the same.  
 

They sit there, just finishing their glasses of wine, and there’s not much to talk about. Had it been a different person in front of Sho, he might have tried to engage him in a conversation – explore what he likes, ask about his interests, ask about his childhood. But this is Nino, and their shared past makes it hard to pretend that they are okay.  
 

And so, after splitting the bill, Sho and Ninomiya shake hands and say their goodbyes, knowing that their paths will most likely not cross again. It is only on the train that Sho realizes he forgot to tell Ninomiya how sorry he is for everything. It’s eighteen years too late, but still, Sho is sorry. And he would have at least wanted Ninomiya to know that.

 

* * *

“I don’t understand, Sho-chan,” Aiba says. He is looking at Sho with those big almond eyes, and he looks so confused that Sho fights the urge to pet his head like a puppy. For one, because Aiba is not a puppy. And second, because Aiba’s boyfriend, Sho’s boss, Jun, is sitting only a few meters away. And they would all like to pretend that Jun is the scary possessive boyfriend, because the truth is that he is the complete opposite. But Jun would hate for the image to be ruined.  
 

They are in Sho’s office, Sho having decided that he’d rather work than brood over what happened the night before. Jun and Aiba arrived a few hours later, insisting they had to hear from Sho exactly what happened on his blind date.  
 

“It’s just… It’s not going to work,” Sho tries to explain and Aiba’s face falls further and Sho feels bad for his friend. “He probably hates me.”  
 

Sho sees the surprised looks on Aiba and Jun and he realizes he can’t really explain it unless he tells them the truth.  
 

“I don’t think Nino is the kind of guy who would hate a guy after just one date,” Jun says with a pensive look. “Unless you acted like an absolute, irredeemable asshole.” Jun raises one of his thick brows. “Did you?”  
 

Sho pretends he’s insulted while Aiba snickers. Then the thought hits him. “Well, I actually was an asshole to him.” When he looks up, he sees the shocked look on his friends’ faces.  
 

“Back in high school,” Sho continues.  
 

“High school??!!” Came the chorus reply from Jun and Aiba.  
 

“You know him from high school?”  
 

“Why didn’t you ever mention this?”  
 

“What did you do?”  
 

“What happened?”  
 

“What do you mean you were an asshole to him?”  
 

“Sho-chan, what is going on?”  
 

The questions are all coming in a rush, Sho doesn’t know who’s asking what and which one to answer first. He holds up his hands defensively because Aiba is invading his space and Jun is hovering over him like a protective Mama whose child is in danger. And knowing that he and Nino dated means that, at some point, Jun cared that much for Nino.  
 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Aiba, you’re too close!” Sho raises his voice for him to be heard over Jun and Aiba’s questions. “You have to let me breathe first!”  
 

Aiba moves back and Jun perches on the nearest table, arms still crossed over his chest. Sho looks at them and takes a deep breath. Realizing what he’s about to say will speak a lot about the Sakurai Sho of the past, and maybe, just maybe, change the way his friends see him, Sho falters for a few moments.  
 

Sho looks up and sees his friends looking at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath and allows himself to remember.

 

* * *

_Sho hears the groan of pain and pretends it doesn’t bother him. When his friends told him they’ve found someone to play with, Sho didn’t imagine it would be Nino – Nino who was his playmate back in seconds grade; Nino who taught him how to do backflips for their fourth grade gymnastics class; Nino who helped him talk his way out of detention in sixth grade. He hears a fist connecting with a jaw followed by another grunt of pain and Sho can only stand there, hands fisted in tension, his nails digging into his palms. Nino is cowering at the corner, arms lifted to protect his already bloodied face, leaving his trunk open for another kick. When Nino’s eyes meet Sho’s, he sees the pain there, but what is overwhelming is the fear and the look of betrayal and helplessness. And Sho is still not moving, his feet like heavy weights stuck on the floor. Sho knows Nino is trying hard not to cry or scream, he won’t want to give them that. So when Sho sees a tear fall from Nino’s eyes, he finally gets the courage to speak out.  
 _

_“Hey, guys! Come on let’s go. I’m bored. He’s not even doing anything. It’s not fun anymore.”  
 _

_Sho gives his everything to control the shaking of his voice and his body. He never wanted this. When his friends said they’re having fun today, this was not what Sho had in mind. The kicking and the hitting stops and his friends turn to look at him. Sho feigns nonchalance and forces himself to act relaxed, leaning his back against the tiled walls.  
 _

_“Eh? But this imp is still conscious, Sho-kun,” Takada says.  
 _

_Sho knows what he is implying and he knows that Takada will live up to his words if he lets him. Sho casually strides towards Takada and the others who are looming above Nino.  
 _

_“Tsk. That’s so uncool. Come on let’s go. I just got my allowance and I’m itching to spend it on something more fun than this,” Sho says, hand effortlessly hanging around Takada’s shoulder.  
 _

_The three other guys in the room start to mumble about Nino not being fun at all. Having been outvoted by his friends, Takada gives Nino one last kick on the shin before begrudgingly walking out, the other three immediately following him.  
 _

_Sho lingers a few beats longer than the rest, his back facing the thin, curled-up form on the bathroom floor. The floor is sparkling clean except for the smeared droplets of blood scattered around Nino.  
 _

_He doesn’t say anything and Nino’s ragged breathing echoes against the walls.  
 _

_“Someone will come to help you to the nurse’s office,” is all Sho says before walking out. There is no reply and Sho doesn’t expect one. It was not what he wanted to say at that moment, but his courage betrayed him and he took the cowards way out.  
 _

_And that would be the last time he sees Nino._

 

* * *

When Sho finishes his story, Aiba is sitting on the floor in front of him and Jun is standing by the window, his back facing the heat of the noon sun.  
 

Aiba’s eyes are downcast but at least he’s not crying. Sho takes a deep breath and looks up to meet Jun’s eyes. There is no judgment there but he looks sad.  
 

“He never told me about that,” Jun starts. “I mean, I knew he never really talked much about the time when he was in high school but I didn’t think it was like that.”  
 

Aiba slowly stands up and brushes off imaginary dust from the seat of his pants. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, Sho-chan. You were young. And I’m sure it was complicated.”  
 

“Thanks, Aiba-chan,” Sho sighs. He feels exhausted. Going through the memory of that day is mentally and emotionally taxing.  
 

“I just wish I had had the courage to apologize to him last night. I mean, I’ll probably never see him again, but I just wanted him to know that I am really sorry for not doing anything more to help him.” There is regret in Sho’s voice. He slumps back on the couch and rests his head, eyes closed, when he feels a dip on the couch beside him.  
 

“Thanks for telling us, Sho-kun.”  
 

Jun has always been very kind, and knowing that they are not judging him right now means so much to Sho. High school was a very confusing time for Sho – emotionally and sexually. The academic demands and the pressure from his parents didn’t help and he ended up rubbing shoulders with the school bullies for a while. After that incident, he distanced himself from them and concentrated more on his studies. And he is very grateful for his friends’ understanding.  
 

Sho opens his mouth to say as much when his stomach decides that it has been ignored for too long and makes a loud noise. Sho is almost embarrassed but he really is hungry and Aiba laughs at him.  
 

“Come on! I found a new ramen place. Let’s have lunch there. I am friends with the owner and he’ll give us extra servings!” Aiba says excitedly.  
 

“Okay, ramen it is,” Sho says, already stuffing some work folders inside his bag. He’ll just take them home today.  
 

“But I didn’t bring my noodles,” Jun complains.  
 

“Sorry, Jun-chan. This restaurant doesn’t allow picky customers to bring their own noodles,” Aiba says, laughter in his eyes despite the tone in his voice.

 

* * *

“Oh-chan! I brought friends with me!” Aiba shouts when he enters the restaurant. It’s more like a hole in the wall in one of Kagurazaka’s side streets that Sho is sure he’ll never be able to find again.  
 

“Ah! Aiba-chan! Thanks for bringing in people,” says the man inside the kitchen. Well, the place is mostly kitchen, surrounded by a counter with several stools. There are only a couple of tables, and those can seat only two people at most.  
 

Aiba motions them to the counter and they all order the house specialty of tonkutsu ramen. Sho orders extra pork slices, Aiba orders extra spring onions and Jun orders extra eggs. Ohno, as he introduced himself, smiles widely at this and proceeds to work on their orders, occasionally grunting and nodding when Aiba asks him something.  
 

When Ohno finally puts their steaming bowls in front of them, Sho almost cries in delight. He hurriedly slurps his soup, enjoying the deep taste of the stock. And he gets six thick slices of tender roasted pork. Six delicious slices! All for himself!  
 

“Oi! Old man. Tantanmen!” comes a slightly scratchy voice at the same time the door opens. Any other time, Sho might have ignored the unusual way of ordering. But the voice is too familiar and Sho wishes this was not real. It’s too soon to meet Nino after all that emotional confession he did just a few hours ago.  
 

“Nino-chan!!!” It is Aiba who first comes to his senses and calls out Nino. Sho can hardly move from his seat. It’s taking time for him to process everything.  
 

“Uwa! Aiba-chan! What are you doing here?”  
 

“I work in a veterinary clinic a few blocks away. And this is the best ramen place in the area.”  
 

“Ah, I think Jun did mention that. Hey Jun-pon.”  
 

“Hey Nino.”  
 

“Ah, you know them, Kazu-chan?” It was the owner’s voice.  
 

“Yeah. Unfortunately.”  
 

“Hey! What do you mean by that?!!” A light slap on the shoulder.  
 

“Ouch! Stop it Aiba-ka!”  
 

There’s a chorus of laughter that slowly fades, followed by the scrape of wood against tiles as Nino settles on the stool beside Sho.  
 

“Hey, Sakurai,” Nino almost mumbles.  
 

“Hey.” It comes out dry and raspy, and Sho has to clear his throat before he can speak clearly again. “Hey, Nino.” Sho is obviously nervous and this is not lost on his friends. Thankfully, Jun and Aiba start a conversation with Ohno to fill in the awkward silence between Sho and Nino.  
 

Nino joins in the other three’s conversation, the banter between him and Ohno making Jun and Aiba laugh. Sho on the other hand, is giving too much attention to his ramen, eyes mostly forward or downcast, or towards his right where Jun and Aiba are.  
 

“Here’s your tantanmen, Kazu-chan. I put in extra sesame, just the way you like it.” Ohno says with a small smile as he puts the steaming bowl in front of Nino.  
 

“Thanks, old man,” is all that Nino says before he proceeds to inhale his noodles.  
 

After finishing most of it, he looks over to his right and catches Sho watching him. Sho fights the urge to look away and gives Nino a tentative smile.  
 

Nino doesn’t say anything but offers his bowl to Sho.  
 

“Huh?” Sho is not sure why Nino is giving him his half-finished bowl but he takes it nonetheless.  
 

“Try it. It’s better than his ramen,” Nino says before sipping his tea.  
 

Sho looks at Ohno questioningly who only offers a small shrug of his shoulders. Sho returns it with a shrug of his own and says “Itadakimasu” before giving it a taste. The broth is already a bit cold but it’s still very rich and delicious.  
 

“Delicious! This is really good Ohno-san!” Sho exclaims and then takes another mouthful of the tasty dish. He looks over at Nino to tell him that he’s right about the tantanmen only to see the man standing up and putting his coat on.  
 

“Sakurai will pay for the tantanmen since he ate the other half,” Nino says as he waves Ohno goodbye and before Sho can say anything, Nino is already out the door. Jun and Aiba are clutching their stomachs in laughter while Sho looks on wide-eyed, shocked, still unable to comprehend what just transpired.  
 

“Haah?! What… just happened?!” Sho is trying to playback the events in his head but it doesn’t really help.  
 

“Looks like you’re treating Nino to lunch today,” Jun says too calmly. Aiba is still laughing and the owner, Ohno, is chuckling along.  
 

“Don’t worry about it Sakurai-san, Nino never pays for his food here so no need for you to pay for his today,” Ohno says reassuringly.  
 

When everything sinks in, Sho reaches into his pocket and takes several bills from his wallet. “Ah, well. It’s alright. Here, for the ramen and the tantanmen.” Sho hands over a couple of bills which Ohno accepts gratefully. Ohno looks at the bills in his hands for a long time.  
 

“Is it not enough?” Sho asks, already opening his wallet to get more bills.  
 

“Ah, it’s not that. It’s just…” Ohno hesitates. “This would be the first time that Nino technically pays for his meal here. Thank you, Sakurai-san!”  
 

Sho smiles at this and promises Ohno that he would be back to try the rest of his menu.  
 

Unfortunately, Sho is not able to return for weeks, work taking over his everyday life. End of winter and the start of spring means weddings for a lot of people. They want the memory of sakura blooms for their wedding day. Which means that there is very high demand for event organizers, and for a small company like theirs, they welcome all possible contracts they can get, as much as their manpower can handle.  
 

It’s another working day and it’s almost midnight. Sho finally closes the report for the last event of the season. Sho doesn’t directly handle the events but as the overall manager, he handles the details of all their contracts – from the logistics to the financial side. Sho scratches his head when he sees that the light in Jun’s office is still on. Jun will probably not leave until three in the morning. If Sho is the overall events manager, Jun is the overall director and coordinator. Jun knows each and every single contract details to the dot and holds meetings with all their individual project coordinators to make sure everything runs smoothly.  
 

“Hey, Jun. Still working?” Sho announces himself as he peeks inside the office.  
 

“Almost finished. You should go ahead,” Jun says while typing on his computer.  
 

“Are you sure? I can wait for you to close up.”  
 

“It’s fine. Masaki will be passing by later. He’s just finished a difficult surgery at the clinic – a dog with a liver tumor,” Jun says fondly.  
 

Sho knows that look on Jun’s face. He’s seen it too often whenever he talks about Aiba, and Sho feels genuinely happy for his friends. But he can’t help feel just a little bit sad at the thought that there’s no one waiting for him at home, and there’s no one he is waiting for as well.

“Sho-kun?”  
 

“Hmmm…”  
 

“I know it’s none of my business…”  
 

“But?”  
 

“You should tell Nino. It’s going to nag at you constantly if you don’t tell him.” Jun is looking at him with a serious but calm face. “No, it has been bugging you. Don’t look so shocked. We’ve all noticed something’s off about you.”  
 

Sho heaves a deep sigh and sprawls on one of Jun’s plush sofa. He looks up the ceiling, trying to find a stray cobweb but sees nothing but its white cleanness. “I know. But, eighteen years is a long time. I feel like whatever I say now is not valid anymore.”  
 

“That may or may not be the case. But it would still matter. Was it really bad?”  
 

“My memory thinks it was really really bad.”  
 

“Our memories can be very fickle sometimes,” Jun comments with an annoying grin but Sho appreciates what he is trying to do.  
 

“I get it, Jun. But it doesn’t make it any easier,” Sho sighs. “I mean I know I am no longer that boy and it’s not something I’m really dwelling with but….” Another sigh. “I just want to get it all out. So, yeah. You’re right. It’s been nagging at me.”  
 

Jun leans forward on his desk with a knowing smile and Sho fights the urge to not snort. “I heard he hangs out often over at Ohno’s ramen place.”  
 

“And you know this because?”  
 

“Because Ohno told Masaki and Masaki told me.”  
 

“And Ohno told Aiba-chan because?”  
 

“Because he asked.”  
 

Sho can’t find it in him to be mad at his meddlesome friends. And he knows himself best – this Nino thing won’t leave him unless he talks to him about that incident once and for all. He says as much to Jun, which Sho knows he will share to Aiba, and that is okay. That’s the way they flow.  
 

It is only a week later that Sho gets the chance to return to Ohno’s ramen place and this time he arrives just as they are opening for the lunch crowd. _‘TantanRamen no Arashi.’_ Sho wonders how Ohno intended for the restaurant name to be interpreted but it’s catchy enough.  
 

“Ah! Welcome back Sakurai-kun!” Ohno greets him with a wide grin and Sho returns it with a genuine smile.  
 

“I did promise to be back. Took me a while to find this place though. Aiba’s instructions are vague at best.”  
 

Ohno chuckles at this and comments something about it being expected from Aiba.  
 

“What would you like today?” Ohno asks, offering Sho the menu.  
 

“Hmmm… I want to try the black pepper tonkutsu ramen. And the gyoza. And the kimchi salad.” Sho is hungry. He wasn’t lying when he said he had a hard time finding the place. Aiba’s instructions were confusing and his hand drawn map was not even accurate and Google maps kept making him walk across a non-existent bridge. It was a good thing he saw a nice lad walking his dog who actually knew the place and pointed him to the right direction. What should have been a ten-minute walk from the train station turned into thirty minutes. And now Sho becomes more acutely aware that he only had coffee for breakfast.  
 

So when Ohno finally brings over his food, Sho actually feel the tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you Ohno-kun.”  
 

Sho takes his time with his food, even staying just before closing time, but Nino doesn’t show up. And he doesn’t show up the following week as well. Sho goes to the restaurant for two consecutive days, once for lunch and the next day for dinner and still no Nino.  
 

He later learns from Ohno that Nino is out of the country. Work of some sort. Ohno is not being very specific about it and not because he wants to be vague. He just simply doesn’t know. And so the fifth time he goes there simply because he is craving some tantanmen, he isn’t ready to see Nino already sitting on Sho’s “spot”, slurping his bowl of ramen.  
 

“Nino,” Sho unconsciously calls out. Nino turns his head and Sho sees his eyes slightly widen when he sees him.  
 

“Hey Sakurai,” Nino says and then looks down on his bowl. “Tsk. I already finished my ramen.”  
 

Sho smiles at this, recalling how Nino made him pay for his food the last time they were here. “I’m not falling for that trick again.”  
 

“Eh? That’s too bad. Looks like it’s your treat again today, Oh-chan.” Ohno only snorts at this and continues his chopping.  
 

Sho takes the seat on Nino’s left and orders his tantanmen, a plate of gyoza and his favorite kimchi salad. Nino slightly raises his brow upon hearing Sho’s order but Sho ignores it. Yeah, he eats a lot.  
 

Sho and Nino don’t say anything, Nino playing something on his phone and Sho idly looking over some online news. But when Sho’s food finally comes, he excitedly starts eating and gives Ohno his usual praise for the food. Ohno gracefully accepts the compliments and thanks him back for always patronizing his ramen shop.  
 

“I heard you were looking for me,” Nino says out of nowhere.  
 

“Un,” Sho mumbles with a nod. He’s not going to lie about it. And he is glad that Nino is the one bringing it up. He has been rehearsing how to start the conversation with Nino but maybe spontaneity is best in this case.  
 

“I came here few weeks back but Ohno said you were out of the country.”  
 

“Hmmm, yeah. Work.”  
 

“What is it you do?” Sho knows this is not the main thing he wants to talk about but he is genuinely curious.  
 

“Video games.”  
 

“Hmmm? You make video games?”  
 

“Nope. I make the music for video games and sometimes work as a game tester.” Sho remembers that Nino liked playing the guitar and piano back in high school and often used the music club’s room even though he wasn’t part of it.  
 

“What is a game tester?” Sho asks. “Is it someone who plays it to see if it is fun or interesting enough?”  
 

“Hmmm. Well that maybe part of it but mostly to check for glitches and loopholes in the game.”  
 

“Ehhhh~ This is the first time I am hearing about this kind of job,” Sho says truthfully. He didn’t know the existence of this kind of job.  
 

“So I basically get paid to play video games and that’s kind of amazing.” Nino gives Sho a boyish grin and it fits perfectly with Nino’s youthful face.  
 

“You look like you enjoy it.”  
 

“I do.” Nino takes a long sip of his tea before looking straight at Sho. “But I don’t think that’s what you wanted to talk about.”  
 

Sho pauses and takes a deep breath. “Not exactly.” Sho carefully chooses his next words.  
 

“I’m sorry. For what happened before, I’m sorry.”  
 

Nino’s eyes widen, his lips slightly parted in shock.  
 

“I never got to say how sorry I was, so I’m saying it now. And I really am.”  
 

Nino is quiet but his eyes don’t leave Sho’s face.  
 

“You didn’t deserve what happened. No one should. And I didn’t do anything to help you. I let it happen. And I’m really sorry about that.”  
 

The door chime tinkles as one of the other remaining lunch goer leaves the store and Sho hears Ohno greeting just as the door closes. It’s only him and Nino in the store now and he knows that Ohno will be closing up in an hour or so to prepare for the dinner crowd.  
 

“I can’t blame you if you don’t ever want to talk about that time or even think about it. But maybe I’m just being selfish. I need to say it. I think eighteen years is a long time for not saying anything.”  
 

And then Nino is laughing, holding his stomach, saying “it hurts” between the laughter.  
 

Sho has expected a lot of possible turnout of this scenario. But this isn’t in any one of them.  
 

Sho watches as Nino wipes the tears from the sides of his eyes. “Aaaaahhhh…. I haven’t laughed this hard in a while.”  
 

Sho can only sit there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. He’s not sure if he should be hurt or offended. Is Nino rejecting his apology? Or is he laughing at Sho for apologizing? Or is this a joke of some sort?  
 

When Nino finally recovers, he looks back at Sho. “Look, Sakurai. I don’t know what pill you’re taking, but I’m pretty sure you have nothing to apologize for.”  
 

His mind must have heard that wrong, Sho thinks. “I don’t understand.” Sho really doesn’t understand what is going on. Nino is looking at him seriously now – no trace of lie or anger there.  
 

“You didn’t not do anything back then, Sakurai. I don’t know how you remember that day but for me, you really helped me.”  
 

“I let them beat you up.”  
 

“What would you have done then? You were only one and they were four. Had you ‘stopped them’ you would have suffered the same fate as I did.”  
 

Well, that is true. Sho was a skinny boy with no fighting skills whatsoever. He had no sports or knowledge in any martial arts. Had he tried to “protect” Nino back then, he would have been beaten up good as well.  
 

“Sakurai, what I remember is that you made them stop before I could pass out. And that you convinced them to leave. And that when they left, you stayed behind to tell me that someone will come to help me. And someone did. Tsumabuki came several minutes after you left and he took me to the nurse’s office. And in my book, that is not nothing.”  
 

“Look, they were your team,” Nino continues. “They were your friends but you were not like them, Sakurai.”  
 

Sho is reeling. He is trying to absorb what Nino is saying. He remembers passing a note to Tsumabuki when he passed by him in the corridor as he tried to catch up with his friends. He couldn’t really disappear to help Nino or else it would have been suspicious. So Tsumabuki did pull through with his request. They never talked about it. And Sho never asked him. When Nino stopped coming to school, talking about him became taboo in his circle of people and the topic just never came up again.  
 

“But…” Sho falters. “You just stopped coming to school.”  
 

Nino shrugs “My mother wouldn’t let me. We moved to Kanazawa a couple months after that for my father’s job and I just normally changed schools.”  
 

“But…”  
 

“I accept your apology, Sakurai. Not because I need to but because I know you mean it. Sorry for laughing earlier.”  
 

Sho can only shake his head. “But, I’m still confused.”  
 

“I understand. And that’s fine. I mean, it must be confusing,” Nino is looking at Sho seriously and Sho can tell that he really doesn’t seem like he’s feeling any bitterness from what happened when they were younger.  
 

“I’m really sorry I laughed like that. I hope you don’t think I am not taking you seriously, because I am and I truly appreciate how much you’ve thought about it all this time. And I do accept your apology. And thank you.”  
 

“You know what? It’s my treat today.” Nino pats Sho’s shoulder while slowly standing up. “Old man! It’s your lucky day. I am actually paying for food today.”  
 

Ohno emerges from a small door carrying an armful of vegetables and a smile slowly blooms from his face. “You are? This is indeed a lucky day!”  
 

Nino pulls out a one thousand yen bill and a few coins from his pocket and hands it over to Ohno. “That should be enough for his orders, right?” Nino says, unsubtly pointing at Sho with his thumb.  
 

Ohno tilts his head and then looks at Nino. “You’re not paying for your meal.” Nino gives a short nod and Ohno gives a fallen expression.  
 

“But you always treat me, Oh-chan, so I don’t have to. I am always grateful for your generosity,” Nino beams at Ohno. Sho would have laughed if he weren’t as puzzled as he is now.  
 

Nino gives Sho one last pat on his shoulder before promptly exiting the store. Sho can only stare after him and then at Ohno who stares back at him. It is Sho who looks away first but only to look at the bill sitting gingerly on Ohno’s palm.  
 

“Hmm. This is the first time Kazu-chan pays for anything in this shop and it’s not for himself,” Ohno says softly. Sho looks up to see Ohno still staring at him, this time with a small smile on his lips. “You’re a very lucky man.”  
 

When Sho returns to work that afternoon, no one in the office can get a word out of him. He just nods and shakes his head, or hums at most. It bothers everyone so much that they muster the courage to tell Jun about it. But then, even Jun can’t make Sho say anything more than a few short phrases. And so Jun finally calls reinforcement in the form of Aiba Masaki.  
 

They are in an izakaya near Sho’s office. There isn’t much going on in the veterinary clinic today so Aiba left early and invited Sho out with him. Jun said he had plans with some college friends and sadly can’t go with them.  
 

Sho hears Aiba’s breathy laugh and shifts his attention to him. He’s not sure what’s funny but Aiba has been going on and on about a regular customer they have in the clinic who keeps forgetting his shoes every time.  
 

Sho unconsciously smiles at Aiba. He is glad he accepted Aiba’s invitation tonight. He actually needs it after the eventful afternoon. There’s still a lot of things going on inside Sho’s head but the alcohol is somehow helping him relax. And Aiba’s happiness is contagious. He’s still not sure how to feel about what Nino said. For the past eighteen years, he has been carrying that guilt inside of him. While it never got in the way, it was always there at the back of his head.  
 

 _“I don’t know how you remember that day but for me, you really helped me.”_ That’s what Nino said. Had Sho gotten it wrong all this time? Did he remember it differently? Or was it simply looking at that event through different eyes.  
 

“You’ve been very quiet, Sho-chan. Is something wrong?”  
 

“I finally talked to Nino.”  
 

“Hmmm… How did it go?”  
 

“Not quite what I expected.”  
 

“Bad?”  
 

“I’m not sure.” Sho idly plays with the edge of the coaster, alternating between tapping and pinching it. “Not bad, I think. But…”  
 

“But?” Aiba’s face is only a couple of inches away from him. That would normally bother him, but right now, he welcomes the closeness of his friend.  
 

“I think that I might have read the whole situation wrong all this time.” Having admitted as much, Sho feels considerably lighter than he did earlier. “Hmmmm… But I’m glad we finally talked. It cleared up a lot of things.”  
 

“Isn’t that great, Sho-chan? You can finally start over again with Nino-chan!”  
 

“Start over?” Sho is not sure what Aiba means. He won’t go as far as starting over in their case. It’s not like they’re going to be in each other’s circle now.  
 

Aiba suddenly stands up, waving both of his hands frantically. “Here, Nino-chan!!! We’re over here!”  
 

Or maybe they are.  
 

Sho turns and sees the moment Nino realizes he’s there. It’s very subtle, but Nino pauses in his tracks for a split second and momentarily stiffens his shoulder. By the time Nino reaches their table, he is usual casual, relaxed self.  
 

“You’re so noisy, Aiba-ka.”  
 

“Okay. Sit here, Nino-chan.” Aiba moves to the chair beside him so that Nino ends up sitting in front of Sho.  
 

It’s Nino who greets him with a soft ‘hey Sakurai’, and Sho answers with an equally soft ‘hello’. But as the night wears on and the alcohol starts to kick in, Sho and Nino just becomes their natural drunk, loud selves.  
 

“You’re not drinking enough, Aiba-shi,” Nino slightly slurs, trying and failing to fill Aiba’s glass with beer.  
 

Aiba only laughs at this and holds Nino’s wrist so that he won’t make more mess. “Someone has to stay at least a little less drunk than the two of you tonight.”  
 

“Me? Drunk?” Sho giggles and it’s so unlike him that Aiba and Nino both stops to just stare at Sho. “I’m perfectly fine. See?” Sho stands up and tries to demonstrate that he can still walk in a straight line. Of course he fails but it provides much amusement to Aiba and Nino.  
 

“You should sit down Sho-chan.” Aiba softly pulls Sho back down to his seat and calls for more water from the waiter.  
 

Sho gratefully takes the water and finishes it in one go. It feels refreshing and calms down his stomach. For some reason, he doesn’t feel quite right. His vision is spinning and he feels heavy. He keeps his eyes forward. It helps. But like this, all he sees is Nino’s face – all smiley and red and...  
 

_Cute._  
 

Sho is horrified.  
 

Wait. No. Brain. Stop. _Pretty. Definitely pretty._  
 

Sho groans in defeat.  
 

“Sho-chan, what’s wrong?” Aiba asks in concern.  
 

“Yeah, Sho-chan. What’s wrong?” Nino giggles.  
 

It’s a good thing he’s already drunk and so he can pretend that it is his head that is bothering him and not his thoughts. “My head…” Sho starts.  
 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m calling a cab for you two. Party’s over.” Aiba says, already standing up to call for a cab.  
 

“But Aiba-chaaaan~” Nino complains. “We’re just getting started.” Nino pouts.  
 

Aaah~ Cute.  
 

Sho groans again and drops his head on the table with a thud. He hears a laugh and is almost sure that it’s Nino but he won’t bet his money on it. He’s drunk after all.  
 

The next time Sho opens his eyes, he is on a bed that is not his, in a room that he has never seen before. The last thing Sho remembers is the gentle lull of the cab’s movement and a warm body pillowing his head. Someone was asking something about where he lives and Sho was sure he answered it.  
 

Sho tentatively moves his head to the side, trying to see if there’s any clue around him. His body feels heavy and he’s not quite ready to lift his head off the pillow. As far as Sho can tell, it’s a sparsely decorated, small room with a big ass window which is letting all the unwanted blinding light in. The small clock on the bedside table says it’s nine in the morning on a Friday.  
 

 _Shit. Work. Jun will kill me._  
 

Sho slowly pushes himself up to sit, cursing when it makes his world spin. He sits on the side of the bed, his head tilted to the right resting against his shoulder as he waits for the dizziness to pass. He’s almost ready to stand up when the door unceremoniously opens and Nino walks in wearing a tattered yellow pajama with purple hearts on it. His feet are bare and his hair is a mess. Like he ran his hands through them one time too many.  
 

Nino looks at him with a frown but Sho just keeps staring. It takes him a few more moments before it finally clicks – he’s in Nino’s home.  
 

Nino’s arm is outstretched towards him and it takes Sho a while to see that Nino is handing him an unfamiliar phone. “It’s J. Says he’s been calling you but your phone’s not ringing.”  
 

Sho cautiously takes the phone and croaks a “hello”.  
 

_“Sho-kun, Aiba has explained to me what happened last night.”_  
 

Jun sounds too calm. It makes Sho very nervous.  
 

_“We have a very important meeting this afternoon. You still have six hours to get yourself together. I expect you to be here at least fifteen minutes before the meeting.”_  
 

“Sorry, Jun-kun. Yeah, I’ll be there,” came Sho’s scratchy voice. His throat feels dry and his head is spinning again.  
 

_“And Sho.”_ A chuckle.  
 

“Hmmm…” He probably won’t like this.  
 

_“Enjoy your morning after.”_ Dial tone.  
 

Sho is too hungover for Jun’s antics and almost throws the phone when he remembers it’s not his. Sho looks up to see Nino still standing there, obviously not happy to have been disturbed.  
 

Sho hands back the phone with a soft apology and Nino only snorts before promptly plopping face down on the bed.  
 

“There’s fresh coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself if you want to cook or eat anything.” Nino’s voice is muffled by the sheets and Sho has to listen closely so that he can hear what’s Nino is saying.  
 

“You can use the shower and whatever’s in there. You can use my TV and stuff…” Nino is slowly pulling the comforter over him.  
 

“When you leave, just close the door. It automatically locks after five minutes. Goodnight.”  
 

Nino is now nothing but a mound on the bed with a few strands of hair sticking out. Sho frowns and looks at the clock again. It says 9:15 am. And the sun is up. And Jun just called him. Definitely not night time but Nino looks like he’s just about to sleep for the night.  
 

After a few minutes, Sho hears a soft snoring and the slow rhythmic rise and fall of the mound on the bed. Sho slowly pushes himself up, pausing when his vision spins. He eventually makes it outside the bedroom and is thankful to see that the bathroom is just across the hallway.  
 

Sho makes good of Nino’s permission to use anything in his bathroom and begins by washing the sour taste in his mouth with some mouthwash. He doesn’t see any facial wash and so just uses the bar soap by the sink. The cool water washes away the last vestiges of sleep and clears Sho’s mind enough to process his current predicament.  
 

He’s at Nino’s place. He’s wearing what looks like Nino’s shirt on top of his boxers – he won’t dwell on how that happened. He was drunk last night. Which means Nino took him home last night probably because Sho was too drunk to give his own address. He has to thank Nino for that. But it also means Aiba abandoned him in the hands of Nino when Aiba very well knows where he lives. He has to talk to Aiba about that.  
 

Sho explores the other rooms of the apartment, and soon finds himself in the kitchen where he can smell the aroma of fresh coffee and the stale whiff of instant ramen. Sho helps himself to the coffee and downs a cup in less than a minute. His second cup, he carries to the dining table.  
 

Sho slowly looks around, trying to take a glimpse of the kind of man Nino grew up to become. The kitchen is surprisingly well equipped. There’s a large baking oven, a toaster, a smaller microwave oven and on the shelves are blender and some other cooking implement. But when Sho looks in the fridge, there’s only a jug of water, few cans of beer, eggs and a half head of cabbage. Nothing really to indicate he uses all those equipment.  
 

It looks like he’s going to pass Nino’s offer to make breakfast. Sho would rather not destroy Nino’s kitchen with his unfortunate cooking.  
 

The coffee is doing wonders to Sho. His head feels normal again and his limbs are actually doing what his brain wants them to. He takes the opportunity to look at Nino’s living room. On one side it’s neat and organized with a couple of plush chairs beside a coffee table and some shelves against the wall with books and what nots. On the other side, however, is like a war zone. There’s a couple of large flat screens side by side with wires and wires running through, between, across, beside, to and from them. One of the screens is turned on with a large, bold “paused” flashing at the center of the screen. Sho wonders if this is for his job or for leisure. Either way, it looks like Nino didn’t sleep last night.  
 

After washing his cup, Sho eventually ventures back into Nino’s room. His clothes are hanged beside the closet and his phone is sitting idly on the nightstand. Sho carefully takes his things. He’s just going to get changed and then leave Nino to rest.  
 

But when he approaches the nightstand, he sees Nino’s face comfortably laying on the lush pillow and all Sho can think of is _beautiful._  
 

Sho no longer has alcohol in his system as an excuse so maybe he can chug this up as a result of the mellow morning light playing across the room and Nino’s kindness and generosity, for letting a drunk- almost-stranger-Sho stay in his house.  
 

_Beautiful._  
 

The thought stays with Sho the entire day.

 

* * *

Sho’s life doesn’t really drastically change after that night, or morning if he will be more specific. But Aiba keeps on insisting that something has changed in Sho – Aiba is not sure what it is yet, but it’s there. Sho denies it, not for the sake of denying it, but because he really doesn’t feel or think any different.  
 

Except that lunch at Ohno’s place has become a regular once a week thing. And if it almost always coincides with the time that Nino is there, that is just coincidence. Of course, Sho would strike a conversation with him because that is the polite thing to do. It’s the least Sho can do after troubling Nino with his drunken self.  
 

It is in one of those unlikely coincidences, at least according to Sho, that he and Nino are having lunch, when Sho notices that something’s off about Nino. He’s unusually spacey and quiet. And he is surprisingly not offering to show Sho one of his card tricks.  
 

“Is something the matter, Nino?” Sho asks, watching his tone to make sure that he doesn’t sound too eager.  
 

“Hmmm? What do you mean?” Nino plays with the last strand of noodle in his bowl, picking it up then down and swirling it in the remaining broth.  
 

“Ah, it’s nothing. It’s just… You’re unusually spacey and quiet today.”  
 

“My mother has a boyfriend,” Nino says flatly.  
 

Boyfriend? Sho sure is not expecting that when he asked. What happened to “husband”, Sho wonders.  
 

“My parents got divorced ten years ago,” Nino continues, still playing with the poor noodle. “And now my mother has a boyfriend.” Nino whines and slumps against the counter, head turned to Sho. “And she’s introducing us tonight.”  
 

There is a wild look in Nino’s eyes and Sho suddenly fears Nino is about to do something against the law.  
 

“Are you going to murder him and throw his body somewhere no one will ever find?” Sho asks jokingly.  
 

“Ugh. I’m too lazy to do that. And that’s going to take effort. I don’t like it.” The last part comes out like a complaint.  
 

“Well, what’s wrong with your mom having a boyfriend if she is officially single now?” Sho doesn’t know the whole situation but he is curious enough to probe Nino about this.  
 

“Nothing’s wrong with having a boyfriend. But this particular boyfriend is ten years younger, struts like a model and is flashier than J!” Nino’s voice is gradually getting louder and his pitch higher, enough to get the attention of some of the customers near them.  
 

Sho lightly ducks his head at the onlookers and murmurs an apology, while running a comforting hand over Nino’s slouched back. Certainly, it is something to be flashier than Jun.  
 

“What am I going to do?” Nino is looking at Sho like a lost child and he doesn’t really know what to say.  
 

“Try meeting him once and see how it goes?” Sho suggests and Nino answers him with a tight grip on his arm. Sho looks at the small hand on his arm and a part of Sho is basking at the physical contact.  
 

“But I don’t want to go to jail.”  
 

“Then don’t do anything illegal.”  
 

“But what if I can’t stand him?”  
 

“Then you play nice for your mother?”  
 

Nino sighs in resignation before taking another deep breath. When he looks at Sho, it is with determination.  
 

“I am going to meet him. And make sure that he knows that there will be hell to pay if he hurts my mother.” Nino stands up with purpose and nods at Sho with a “Thank you, Sho-chan!” and then promptly walks out of the store.  
 

It is only a minute later that Sho realizes that, once again, Nino didn’t pay for his meal. He sighs as he reaches for his wallet and places a few bills at the counter, enough for both his and Nino’s food. When Ohno comes to collect the bill, he gives Sho a big smile. He knows that Nino never actually pays for his food but it doesn’t sit well with Sho when Nino leaves ahead of him without paying first.  
 

Sho smiles back and promises to return soon.  
 

The next day, Sho wakes up ten minutes ahead of his alarm clock and arrives ten minutes at the office earlier than usual. Which is why he almost spills his takeaway coffee when he sees Nino sitting on his desk, waiting for him.  
 

After making sure he hasn’t ruined his slacks and jacket, Sho schools his face and tells his heart to stop beating so fast, lest he gives himself away.  
 

“Good morning…” Nino whispers when Sho reaches his desk. Sho carefully puts down his bag and coffee before answering Nino.  
 

“Good morning.” He studies the look Nino is sporting – mussed up, worn T-shirt and pajama pants. How did he get past the building security? “Should I ask how it went last night?”  
 

“He was such a nice guy, I couldn’t really stay mad at him.” It sounds like a complaint to Sho. “I still gave him the stink eye when mom wasn’t looking.”  
 

“That was very mature of you, Nino.”  
 

“I know, thank you.”  
 

Sho pulls a chair from the next desk and sits down facing Nino. “So, why are you here so early? In your sleeping clothes?”  
 

Nino looks down at his clothes and frowns. “These are my outside clothes. They’re still too nice to be sleeping clothes.” Sho watches as Nino takes something out of his pajama pockets.

“Here, you dropped this at Oh-chan’s place yesterday.” It’s Sho’s schedule notebook! He quickly grabs it and thumbs through the pages, making sure that it truly is his dear notebook.  
 

“Aaaah! I thought I lost this forever! Thank you!” Sho knows he’s probably has a face-splitting smile but he is really that happy.  
 

He knows people use their smartphones for their schedules and all that, but not Sho. Call him traditional or maybe obsolete, but he likes the sensation of embedding ink on paper and seeing the way the words form in front of him. Using his phone makes it feel too impersonal.  
 

Sho was looking for hours yesterday in his office and then at home, growing desperate as the minutes passed. He didn’t think about Ohno’s restaurant at all. “Wow. Really, thank you, Nino.”  
 

“Oh-chan came over last night and handed me that. He said you left it and it looked important and maybe you should get it as soon as possible,” Nino shares.  
 

Well, granted the notebook is important because it has all his scheduled meetings and appointments for the coming week. And it would have been too troublesome to confirm all those one by one. But he really didn’t think that it warranted Nino coming over the office this early.  
 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I opened it to see if you had your phone number or something in it. Then I saw that you had scheduled five meetings today,” Nino shudders, “and another six tomorrow,” Nino’s eyes bulge, “I figured you should get it back fast.”  
 

Sho only feels slightly embarrassed. He knows how his detailed daily schedule looks like and it must have been quite a shock for Nino. “It’s a busy season for us…” came Sho’s soft answer.  
 

“Right, of course.” Nino slowly unfolds from the chair and lazily stands up and straightens his clothes. “Well, I’ll be going now. I don’t want to get in the way of your morning office meditations before your morning coffee.”  
 

Sho sees the all too familiar smirk and Sho tries his best not to blush, but of course he fails.  
 

“Bye, Sho-chan.” A pat on his shoulder and then Nino is gone.  
 

Sho looks at the small notebook in his hand and can’t help but be touched by Nino’s thoughtfulness. He could have just asked Sho to get it from him the next time they meet. But he went all the way here in the office just to give it to him, at barely nine in the morning. Because Sho had tons of meetings and Nino knew it was important.  
 

Sho browses his schedule for the next few days and pauses on the day he marked with a red asterisk for lunch time. He hopes Nino missed that and all the other red marks on his schedule. He only dwells on it for a few more moments before slamming it close with a purpose.  
 

“Right, morning meditations.”

 

* * *

_“There’s a red asterisk for today’s lunch time in your schedule. That means you’re meeting me at Oh-chan’s for lunch, right?”_  
 

Sho can waste his time speculating who sent the message but that is futile. Nino must have stored his phone number when he looked over Sho’s notebook. Sho also refuses to speculate too much on Nino’s meaning when he says _“you’re meeting me”._  
 

 _“Anyway, the reason I am asking is because Aiba-chan will give you something to bring for me. It’s important, like life and death kind of important.”_  
 

Sho highly doubts that. “Did you accidentally make a copy of my schedule?”  
 

 _“I have good memory. So you’re coming, right?”_  
 

“Yes, it’s in the schedule,” Sho answers truthfully. At this point, he doesn’t want Nino to know how much he looks forward to their once a week lunch.  
 

 _“You make my heart flutter with your enthusiasm. Thanks, Sho-chan.”_  
 

Before Sho can reply, another message comes in.  
 

 _“And please handle it with a little more care than usual. It really is a matter of life and death. Thank you! You’re the best!”_  
 

“See you later, Nino.”  
 

Sho puts his phone away, blushing as if he got caught ogling someone. Was that last one too much? That was safe enough, Sho thinks.  
 

And as if on cue, Jun walks in the office carrying a small box wrapped in several layers of bubble wrap. Jun gently puts it on Sho’s desk with a sigh. “Masaki says to give this to you and to be careful with it. It’s apparently a matter of life and death.”  
 

Sho raises his brows at this. This package better be something really important or he’ll just get annoyed.  
 

“Why is Aiba-chan not bringing this himself?” Sho asks curiously.  
 

“He had an early flight to Fukuoka for their annual convention and he’s supposed to present his research paper today.” Jun stretches his neck with a grimace. “I hate early mornings. For anything.”  
 

Jun must have driven Aiba to the airport early today. That explains the frown and the large coffee in his hand.  
 

“You can take a nap first. I don’t think you have an appointment until lunch today,” Sho offers. It’s not unusual for Jun to take naps in his office during his rare free time, especially after spending almost the entire night working in the office.  
 

“Thanks, I’ll do that.”  
 

Sho watches Jun drag his feet to his office before giving his attention to the “life and death” shoe box-sized package on his table. Sho lifts it and thinks that it’s too light for the packaging size. After staring at it for another minute, Sho puts it aside and goes back to the piles of documents on his table.  
 

At 10:30 in the morning, one of their new employees approaches him. There’s a worried look on Yamada’s face and his collar is soaked with sweat.  
 

“Sakurai-san, I need your help.” Yamada can’t quite look at Sho in the eye and he keeps giving fleeting glances at one of their small meeting rooms. Sho vaguely remembers seeing Yamada accompany a couple into the room earlier – the Suzuki couple.  
 

“What happened, Yamada-kun?” Sho has a very bad feeling about this. Despite being new, Yamada is a reliable employee. If he is here now asking for help, then this must be something bad.  
 

“I messed up, Sakurai-san. I am very sorry to approach you so suddenly…” Yamada is close to tears but Sho sees his effort to keep it together.  
 

“But the client is just about ready to sue the company.” The panic and fear is obvious in Yamada’s voice.  
 

Sho takes a sharp breath and feels his system gearing up for what is about to happen.  
 

“Okay. Calm down. Run through me quickly what happened before we reach that door.” Sho grabs his phone from under his desk and his notebook before making his way to the meeting room, Yamada in tow. “And don’t cry. Don’t even show them you’re afraid. Just look sincere, maybe smile, look apologetic if you have to, but don’t cry. You can do that after.”

 

* * *

Sho makes it to lunch half hour later than usual. Nino is already there, finished with his ramen, idly shuffling his trump cards. Sho knows the moment Nino sees him, a soft smile plays on Nino’s lips, the kind that reaches his eyes. Sho basks in it and returns the gesture with a smile of his own.  
 

Sho will not admit it to anyone, but seeing Nino makes him feel all light and warm, like he can completely leave behind everything that happened today. And no one needs to know that. Sho wants to keep _this_ his own ball of warmth for as long as he can.  
 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Sho sighs as he sits down beside Nino, feeling the tension from this morning slowly fading away.  
 

“It’s okay. Rough morning?” Nino pockets his cards and turns his attention to Sho.  
 

Sho can only nod before taking another deep sigh. “Yeah. Took a while to do some damage control.”  
 

“Is it okay for you to be out of the office now?” Nino asks. “Sorry if you felt obligated to come here today. I should have gone to you instead.”  
 

“No, it’s alright. I needed to get out of the office,” Sho reassures Nino.  
 

“You’d want the usual, right?” Nino asks. When Sho makes a weak nod, Nino calls Ohno with “the usual for Sho-chan” and Ohno answers with a nod.  
 

Sho appreciates the familiarity of the place and the food and the conversation. He doesn’t feel the pressure to say something witty or funny, because he and Nino just automatically starts talking about random things. Like now, Nino is telling him about the weird video he saw online about an organization with members claiming to have been abducted by aliens. And it’s funny and carefree, and Sho finds himself relaxing more and more into the moment.  
 

Sho gets reminded of the time when he looks around and sees no one else except him and Nino. Ohno himself is already taking a break and has joined their conversation. Sho can see how close Ohno and Nino are, with the way they banter and tease each other.  
 

Sho tries to convince himself he’s not jealous at all.  
 

Finally, Sho takes the package from his bag and lays it carefully on the counter top. Nino’s eyes widen when he sees it. Apparently, he’s forgotten about this “life and death” package.  
 

“You brought it!” Nino’s face is filled with delight and it’s all directed at Sho and it’s making Sho feel all fuzzy. Which is worrisome for him because he never feels fuzzy.  
 

“Of course I brought it. I said I would, didn’t I?” Sho likes this feeling of making Nino happy.  
 

“Yes, you did!” Nino gingerly takes the package and slowly starts removing the several layers of bubble wrap, surprising Sho with how neatly he puts them aside. When Nino finally opens the box, Sho can’t help but feel disappointed with what he sees. Wrapped in several more layers of bubble wrap is a small black thing the size of a pager. There’s nothing really that awesome about it but Nino is about near tears when he sees it.  
 

“Ah! I didn’t think I’d ever say this but Aiba is a life saver!” Nino exclaims. He is looking at the object with reverie, turning it in his hand before carefully wrapping it again in the layers of bubble wrap.  
 

“What exactly is this? And why is it a matter of life and death?” Sho finally asks, looking doubtfully at the object.  
 

“It’s a game cartridge,” Nino says it like it answers everything.  
 

“Oh.”  
 

A pause.  
 

“I still don’t understand,” Sho says helpfully.  
 

“Someone messed up at the company and completely deleted all data on a game we are developing. I was the one who reviewed the game for glitches. Aiba saw me playing it and got interested so I let him _borrow_ a copy from me.”  
 

“Isn’t that usually against company rules?”  
 

“It is. But look,” Nino points at the cartridge in front of him. “If I didn’t do that then everything would have been lost.”  
 

“Well, that is a good point.”  
 

“So, thank you, Sho-chan. I am going back to the office a hero.” There’s a smug look on Nino’s face and Sho is torn between finding it cute or annoying. Or maybe it’s both.  
 

Sho knows he is staring but Nino is staring back, too. He sees the tiny moles dotting the cream soft skin of Nino’s face. He tries to count them, there’s quite a number there, but then he gets distracted by Nino’s lips, and it starts to twitch, eventually becoming that annoying smirk. And it’s irritating Sho how much he likes seeing it.  
 

“Are you two going to kiss now? Because I sort of have a policy against public displays of affection in the store.”  
 

Sho blinks and the moment passes. He turns his head and sees Ohno switching his gaze between him and Nino. “But you are welcome to use the locker room if you really have to.”  
 

Sho blinks at him in confusion. “Really have to what?”  
 

“Make out. You can use the locker room if you want to make out.” Ohno clarifies, a small smile playing on his lips when Sho stares at him in shock.  
 

“What? But… I… We’re not…” Sho stutters.  
 

“Stop being a pervert, Oh-chan!” came Nino’s mostly harmless jab.  
 

He looks at Sho sympathetically and taps his shoulder good-naturedly. “He’s just messing with you.”  
 

“I wasn’t,” Ohno chimes in.  
 

Nino tuts at Ohno and carefully puts away the cartridge back in its box and into his bag.  
 

Sho watches all these, eyes drifting from Nino’s small hands, to the furrow of his brows and the hunch of his back when he finally slings his bag across his shoulder.  
 

“I’m going ahead now. Really thank you, Sho-chan.” There is a serious look on Nino’s face now, a contrast to the bright smile he had earlier. This whole thing must be stressful for them in the company.  
 

“Bye, old man!” Nino waves at Ohno and then he is out the door.  
 

Without paying. Again.  
 

Sho sighs and takes out his wallet.  
 

“Ah, it’s okay Sho-kun.” Sho looks up at Ohno questioningly.  
 

“Nino already paid for everything.” Ohno is smiling widely, eyes twinkling with something like amusement.  
 

Sho looks at Ohno in shock. Nino paid for everything?  
 

“His share, too?” Sho asks.  
 

Ohno nods much too enthusiastically at this.  
 

Sho doesn’t know how to react. Of course people have treated him to meals before. But for reasons he can’t fathom, right now, he feels like he’s hit the jackpot.  
 

“It’s the first time I’ve seen Nino do this. And I’ve known him a long time,” Ohno says thoughtfully. “It’s either…” He pauses then looks at Sho. “Or… hmmm,” then a soft chuckle.  
 

Sho doesn’t catch the last bit that Ohno says, but he is looking at Sho strangely and Sho doesn’t know why.  
 

“Uhm… thank you, I guess.” When Ohno tilts his head in question, Sho tries to clarify. “I mean I should thank Nino… Well, and you, too, Ohno-kun, for the wonderful food. As always.”  
 

He suddenly feels just a little awkward and knows that this is where he’s supposed to make an exit.  
 

“Ahem. Well. Yeah, thanks. I have to go back now.” Sho picks up his bag beside his seat and then makes a small wave. “See you soon, Ohno-kun.”  
 

Sho doesn’t look back but hears Ohno’s “Later, Sho-chan.”

 

* * *

Sho doesn’t really dwell on it too much. If Jun sometimes calls him out for zoning out with a silly grin on his face, Sho simply thinks it’s lack of sleep. And when Nino sometimes arrives unannounced in their office, saying he has the sudden urge to ‘bother’ Jun, it only amuses Sho, even though Nino ‘bothers’ him more than he bothers Jun. And if it has become so frequent that Sho already expects it, Sho doesn’t really question how much he looks forward to those visits. And so, when Nino invites himself over Sho’s place for games, Sho ignores the little flutter inside his gut and accepts the offer, promising to get some take-outs.  
 

It’s a bit unusual, and sudden, but Sho figures that it’s probably Nino just trying to show Sho his games since Sho expressed interest in them. Even when Aiba and Jun insists that it’s unheard of Nino to bother going anywhere, even more so going to someone else’s place, Sho is just happy he gets to spend time with Nino.  
 

They decide on a Saturday when they both have no work to worry about. Sho spends the entire morning cleaning up his place – hiding his mess somewhere else in the apartment and making the living spaces look clean kind of clean up – and looks around satisfied with himself. He calls for delivery from his favorite restaurant a few streets down and the food arrives just a few minutes ahead of Nino.  
 

When Sho opens his door to Nino, he is wearing the same worn shirt and pajama pants from before. There is a thin sheen of sweat on his hairline and slightly out of breath.  
 

“Did you run all the way here?”  
 

“No.” A swallow.  
 

“Did you use the stairs all the way up?” Sho thinks that’s ridiculous though. His apartment is at the tenth floor and the building has a perfectly working elevator.  
 

Nino shakes his head.  
 

“Then why do you look so… exhausted?”  
 

Nino points to a canvass bag at his feet. Inside it is a box with “PS4” written on it.  
 

“I had to hold that the entire time and carry it from the front gate to the elevator and from the elevator across the hall to your room.” Another deep breath.  
 

“Nino that’s hardly twenty meters…” Sho starts.  
 

“It feels like a kilometer if you’re carrying that,” he points again at the offending box.  
 

“Okay. Well, you should take a rest inside. Come in. Come in.”  
 

Nino accepts the invitation and walks past Sho into his genkan, leaving the bag with the box for Sho to carry in. Sho braces himself as he bends down to pick up the bag and almost topples himself back when he uses too much strength to lift the, well, barely heavy item. Sho effortlessly carries it in one arm and follows Nino inside. Sho thinks his work bag is heavier than this.  
 

Sho is about to call out Nino about the “heavy” box but decides against it when he sees him frowning at the way Sho is carrying it. Nino mumbles something and Sho doesn’t quite catch it, but it suspiciously sounds like “show off.”  
 

“What’s in the box?” Sho gently puts it on top of the low table in his living room. Nino is sprawled on his couch, both eyes closed, making himself comfortable.  
 

“That’s what we’re playing today. You have a TV, right?” Nino cracks open one eye when Sho doesn’t answer right away.  
 

“You don’t have one?” Nino looks like he’s about to cry.  
 

Sho gives a short chuckle. “I do have one. It’s in my bedroom, but I didn’t clean that far. Didn’t think I’d be showing you my room the first time you come over.” Sho scratches his nape, slightly embarrassed.  
 

He looks up to see Nino, his cheeks tinged light pink and his ears as red as tomatoes.  
 

“Eh? Did I say something wrong?” Sho asks.  
 

“Nothing!” Sho thinks Nino is acting a little weird but shrugs it off.  
 

“Let’s just set this up. I don’t mind the mess, trust me. I’ve probably seen worse. I’ve been to Aiba-chan’s house. So, lead the way.”  
 

Sho makes Nino wait outside his bedroom door for a couple of minutes just to give him enough time to hide some things that he’d rather Nino not see. He piles all the books and magazines in one corner of the room and the week’s laundry beside it. His bedroom is the biggest room in his apartment, and although he doesn’t really have a lot of furniture, he has a lot of small stuff around. A folder here, a pouch there, a stack of envelopes somewhere. There’s not much he can do with all that since Nino is already calling him from the other side of the door.  
 

When Nino comes in he doesn’t say anything. And if he notices the mess, he doesn’t seem to mind it. Instead, he makes a beeline for Sho’s TV, unboxes the PS4 and starts plugging the cables without missing a beat.  
 

Sho sits cross-legged beside Nino and watches him tweak with his TV. Sho appreciates how relaxed Nino looks in his space, a complete opposite of how it was three months ago during their disastrous not so “blind” date.  
 

 _Pretty._  
 

Nino stills and turns to look at Sho and he could have sworn his heart really stopped for a few beats before jacking up its pace. Did he say it out loud? He must have. Because Nino is looking at him weird and the tips of his ears are red again.  
 

Sho clears his throat and scrambles to get up. “We should eat lunch first. I have food. I didn’t cook them but I’m pretty sure it’s still hot. And if not, I have microwave…” Sho walks to the door, still talking a mile a minute. “Have you eaten? Sorry, I didn’t ask right away. I hope you like western food because there’s a bit of pizza and pasta and I think I have hamburger steak. Hmmm… I should check.”  
 

He knows he’s rambling but Sho can’t really help himself. When he reaches the kitchen, he covers his face with his hands and makes a sound which is a cross between a groan and a whimper.  
 

“Okay, that didn’t sound right.”  
 

Sho pulls his hands down and sees Nino standing by the dining table a few meters away.  
 

“You said lunch. And hamburger steaks.” There’s a small smirk on Nino’s face and Sho wishes he can go there and wipe it away from his face. But he doesn’t, because reasonable people don’t do that. And Sho is reasonable if nothing else.  
 

“Yes, I did.” Sho mentally shakes himself and starts putting the take-out boxes on the table despite Nino still having that annoying, knowing smirk. Sho is generous when he serves the food on their plates, putting a bit more to Nino’s portion.  
 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to fatten me up.”  
 

“Yes, that is my intention of course. Because I’m sure you didn’t even bother to have breakfast this morning.”  
 

“I had coffee.”  
 

“Nino, coffee is not a meal.”  
 

“It is in my book.”  
 

“Well you’re book sure has a limited amount of items under the meal category.”  
 

“Shut up and eat your food, Sho-chan.”  
 

Sho sticks out his tongue at Nino and it’s ridiculous and so unlike him that he doesn’t even mind when Nino starts laughing at him. Sho laughs along with him.  
 

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing Nino’s PS4 games. Sho is not a complete novice. He has spent hours playing whenever Aiba feels like it. And so there is no surprise when Sho sometimes beats Nino and of course Nino will have none of that and demands a re-match every time.  
 

“Ugh. Nino, no more…” Sho is lying down on the floor, arm slung across his eyes. They feel grainy and just a little pit painful from being directed to the brightness of his TV monitor for over six hours.  
 

Nino is beside him slumped back against the pile of throw pillows they put some time ago on the floor. “Noooo… I need to beat you first in this level. Come on, we can do one more.”  
 

“No, we can’t,” Sho insists.  
 

Nino gives a pitiful whine before Sho hears him plop down beside him on the floor. When Sho turns his head, he sees Nino lying beside him, eyes closed, both hands stretched out over his head.  
 

From this angle, Sho tries to trace the profile of Nino’s face with his eyes. He has such a handsome profile, the line of his jaw perfectly angled.  
 

“You’re staring, Sho-chan,” Nino mumbles, eyes still closed, his face completely relaxed.  
 

Sho doesn’t bother denying it. He says nothing and tentatively lifts his hand to touch the wayward strands of hair on Nino’s forehead. He feels Nino stiffen for a moment at the touch, then relax again.  
 

It may just be Sho’s imagination but he thinks Nino tilts his head slightly towards him, making it easier for Sho to brush the soft locks. Sho smiles softly despite his heart hammering inside his ribcage.  
 

“You’re beautiful,” Sho whispers. He watches the blush crawl from Nino’s cheeks to his ears and it’s somewhat satisfying to see.  
 

“I know. You said that before,” Nino whispers back, a shy smile blooming on his face.  
 

“I did?”  
 

“Hmmm. You were drunk though.”

“Ah, that time,” Sho recalls the night he got drunk and Nino took him home. “It’s true, though.”  
 

Nino sluggishly turns his body to face Sho, a determined look in his eyes. “Sho-chan, are you flirting with me?”  
 

“Flirting?” Sho pauses to think… “I don’t know. I haven’t done flirting in a while, I can’t even say if this counts as flirting. Does it?”  
 

“Hmmm. It could,” Nino answers, amused at Sho’s confusion. “I think we should come to a consensus.”  
 

“Consensus of two?”  
 

“Yep.” Nino nods lazily.  
 

“As the recipient, do you think it’s flirting?”  
 

“It feels like flirting. I mean, you called me beautiful. And cute while you were drunk. So yes, I think it is.”  
 

Sho almost snickers but tries to match Nino’s serious tone.  
 

“Well, for me, it’s just something that I thought and I suppose I lost the control over my mouth because I said it out loud. But, there must have been a subconscious urge to say it, and I can’t think of any other reason for that other than for flirting.”  
 

“So it is flirting because it can’t be anything else other than that?”  
 

“Yes,” Sho whispers.  
 

“Okay,” Nino whispers back.  
 

They stay like that for a several seconds, just observing, wondering how to navigate this new thing they seem to be having.  
 

“So now that we’ve established that I’m flirting, what do we do next?”  
 

“I think a kiss would be nice,” Nino almost whispers.  
 

“A kiss?”  
 

Nino nods and Sho feels a sudden urge to put his hands all over Nino. He doesn’t but he slowly starts to lift himself, angling his body more towards Nino.  
 

“Well, I suppose I should give it a try. It would be a waste if I don’t follow the protocol,” Sho says softly that had anyone else been in the room, only Nino would be able to hear it.  
 

“That is true. That would be a shame.” Nino’s eyes are alert despite his lazy drawl.  
 

Sho inches his face closer, slowly drawing his mouth closer to Nino’s, giving Nino ample time to pull away if he wants to. But Nino doesn’t. Instead he pulls Sho’s head closer and Sho feels Nino’s impatience with the way his mouth pushes against Sho’s. And Sho all so willingly responds with a soft nip on Nino’s lower lip, making Nino gasp for which Sho takes advantage of.  
 

Sho lets his hands wander all over Nino’s body, letting go of his inhibitions when he feels Nino’s stumpy fingers tracing patterns on his spine, pulling on his shirt and touching hurriedly on whatever part of Sho’s skin he exposes.  
 

They only pull apart when Sho’s back starts to cramp from his awkward position and Nino starts to complain about Sho’s weight on him. They both move to a more comfortable position and laughs at their own expense.  
 

“This usually goes more smoothly in the movies,” Sho complains but smiles when he sees the plumpness of Nino’s lips from their kiss.  
 

“Those movies are lies. It’s anatomically impossible to stay in those positions for a long time without pulling a muscle,” Nino says with a snort but Sho can still feel Nino’s hands softly making patterns on his nape.  
 

“I’d say we should try a softer surface like the bed next time. But I don’t do that on first dates.” Sho almost stumbles at the end. He is obviously flirting this time and he’s a bit rusty.  
 

“But this isn’t our first date,” Nino points out.  
 

“It isn’t?”  
 

“There was that awkward Italian restaurant blind date. And then there was that time you treated me at Oh-chan’s place. Hmmm… and then that other time I treated you to lunch at Oh-chan’s place.” Nino ticks them off with his fingers. “So clearly, this isn’t a first date.”  
 

Sho laughs at this and robs closer to Nino’s side. “So are you saying it’s completely fine to make out on a softer surface tonight?” Sho asks in amusement.  
 

“Yes, definitely okay.”  
 

Sho is enjoying their playful banter. But he sees the flush of red on Nino’s face and figures they can do more of that later. For now, they should focus on things like kissing.  
 

But Sho’s train of thought is disrupted by a vaguely annoying sound coming from Nino’s pocket. Nino groans and pulls out his phone which is making a sound which Sho interprets as someone trying to whistle but failing.  
 

“Hello, Aiba-chan.”  
 

Sho deflates. Seems like making out on his bed would have to wait. He lays on his side beside Nino, arms outstretched to play with Nino’s hair.  
 

“Hmmm? Yeah, well, not that busy. Just a little… And what is it?”  
 

There’s a slight furrow starting to form between Nino’s brows and Sho thinks it’s cute. But then again, Sho thinks everything about Nino is cute.  
 

“Ah, I’m not at home right now,” Nino says and turns to look at Sho beside him. “Ah no, not at the izakaya. Am here at Sho-chan’s apartment.”  
 

Their eyes meet and they hold each other’s gazes for a long while before Nino starts to talk again. “It’s okay. Yeah, I can talk. Un, yeah. Sho-chan’s beside me.” Nino smiles softly at Sho before looking away to listen to whatever it is Aiba is saying. Nino’s replies comes in hums and short questions so it’s mostly Aiba talking at the other end.  
 

Sho closes his eyes for a moment, only intending to rest them for a bit. But the next time he wakes up, he is still on the floor but there’s a pillow beneath his head and a blanket over his limbs and torso. Sho looks around the dim room and figures Nino is not there.  
 

A sound from beyond his bedroom gets Sho’s attention. He lifts himself off his bedroom floor and follows the sound, and well, the smell. Because something smells good and it’s coming from his kitchen. And there in the middle of his kitchen is Nino, hunched over his counter, making something that smells really delicious.  
 

“You know, it’s generally considered creepy when people just stand and stare quietly like that,” Nino says. His back is facing Sho and his hands are busy chopping some green stuff Sho can’t identify.  
 

Sho approaches Nino and takes a peek at the contents of the pot on the stove. This might be the first time his induction stove is being put to use. It’s a gift from his mother and now he can finally tell her that it’s being put to good use without it being a complete lie.  
 

“What are you making? Smells really good.”  
 

“I forgot what it’s called but it has meat and vegetables and broth in it. My mother used to make it a lot.” Nino is surprisingly very skilled with the knife. Sho watches him chop the cabbage and it feels like watching one of those TV cooking shows.  
 

“How do you even eat, Sho-chan? There’s nothing in your fridge but cake, beer and an expired bento from the conbini across the street.”  
 

Sho blushes and scratches his head. “Take-out? And eating out? I don’t really cook. Well, I can’t cook,” Sho amends. And then he realizes something. “Where did you get all these ingredients?”  
 

“There’s a really good supermarket down the street,” Nino answers like it’s something he does all the time. And the idea of Nino doing this for him tickles Sho.  
 

“There is? I never noticed,” Sho says honestly. He really doesn’t know that there’s a grocery store down the street. He’s just never really bothered to look.  
 

“Yep. And they sell sandwiches and other pack lunch which look better than the ones from the conbini.” Nino continues chopping and peeling and doing really great with the food and Sho can only watch. He still has the scar on his thumb from that one time he tried to peel an apple.  
 

“And most importantly, they’re super cheap! When you go there thirty minutes before closing, the prices for the vegetables and meats and fish drops to fifty percent! That’s amazing Sho-chan!”  
 

Sho can only laugh. He never imagined that Nino would get this excited over grocery store closing discounts. “So you got all these for less fifty percent?”  
 

“Uhuh!” Nino nods enthusiastically. “I won’t buy these much if they weren’t on sale.”  
 

“That’s amazing.” Sho wanted to say _‘You’re amazing_ ’ but he’s going to save that for some other time. Because their food is almost ready and Nino is asking him nicely to get the plates and bowls.  
 

Sho gives Nino plenty of compliments and Sho enjoys seeing Nino both flustered for being praised so much as well as trying to look smug about it. They talk and laugh and Nino being Nino, he insists on showing Sho the new card trick he’s been practicing. And of course Sho lets him. When it is time for Nino to go home, Sho helps him pack his PS4 and steals a couple of kisses in the process, annoying Nino when it takes them almost an half an hour just to put his game back into its box.

 

* * *

When Nino left that night, there wasn’t any official declaration from both of them. But Sho thinks that after everything that happened that night, it’s understood that they are dating. What else could it be?  
 

And so it rattles him when Aiba arrives at the office in a panic and rambling about Nino going to an omiai. What is Nino doing in a formal marriage interview?!  
 

Sho feels a tiny pain in his chest but doesn’t change his facial expression. He can feel Jun and Aiba’s stare piercing his back but he keeps a straight face. He shouldn’t panic. He should not make conclusions. He needs to talk to Nino. He wants to hear it from Nino.  
 

“Sho-kun, you’re phone is ringing.”  
 

Jun’s voice pierces Sho’s musing along with the incessant ringing of his phone. He quickly picks it up and sees Nino’s name in the caller ID.  
 

“Nino?”  
 

 _“Sho-chan, you have to help me!”_ comes Nino’s panicked voice.  
 

“Eh? What happened? Where are you?” Sho is suddenly alert, images of Nino in grave danger flashing in his head.  
 

 _“I’m in the last stall of the male toilet in a restaurant in Grand Hyatt in Roppongi…”_ Nino is whispering and talking fast.  
 

“Toilet? What are you doing in the toilet?” Why is Nino calling him from the toilet?  
 

 _“Hiding! Sho-chan, please help me! I have to get out of here, now. They’re coming to get me.”_  
 

It’s sounding more and more urgent as Sho listens to Nino at the other end of the line. He starts picking up his things. “Okay. Just stay where you are. I’ll come and get you.”  
 

Sho turns to Jun and Aiba who are both sporting worried looks. “I’m sorry Jun. I need to ask permission to leave early today. Uhm…” Sho pauses and gives himself a mental shake. “Nino needs my help.”  
 

“Okay. Be careful, Sho-kun.” Jun is giving him a puzzled look. Sho knows he hasn’t explained much but Jun is being very understanding.  
 

Sho hails the first cab he sees and gives instructions to go to the hotel in Roppongi. With the traffic, it would take at least forty minutes to get there. Sho hopes Nino can hang in there that long.  
 

 _“Almost there, Nino,”_ Sho sends a message to Nino. He wants to call Nino but he figures if Nino is hiding, making him talk over the phone might put him in danger.  
 

 _“Hurry, Sho-chan, please.”_  
 

Sho instructs the driver to go to the parking where Sho plans to wait for Nino.  
 

 _“I’m at the basement parking level B2. It’s a green cab, Shinagawa plate 70-45. Can you come here? Or should I get you?”_ Sho impatiently waits for Nino’s reply. What if they got Nino? What if he’s too late?  
 

 _“Don’t come inside. It will be more suspicious if there are two people moving about. I’ll go there. But I need a distraction. I will send you a number and can you call that number? Say anything. Tell them you’re from a bank or whatever. Just give me time.”_  
 

_“Okay. Be careful, Nino.”_  
 

Sho gets out of the cab and does what Nino instructs. He calls the number, talks a mile a minute, not letting the other person in the line cut him off. He goes on for a couple of minutes, while keeping a look out for Nino. The man on the other end eventually hangs up on Sho. And just in time, he hears the ping of the elevator door opening and he sees Nino jogging towards the rows of cars, looking to his left and right in search of Sho.  
 

Sho waves frantically at Nino, trying to get his attention. The moment Nino sees him, he can see the relief and joy in his face. Nino runs faster and gives Sho a long and hard embrace when he finally reaches him. They leave quickly and Sho gives the driver instructions to his apartment.  
 

It is only when they are at least a couple of kilometers away from Roppongi when Sho stops looking at the rearview mirror for any cars that might be following them. He finally gives himself time to look at Nino. He is wearing what looks like a tailor-made three piece suit and dress shoes. The best clothes Sho has seen Nino in was the one he wore during their “blind” date. He thought Nino looked good then, but now, he thinks Nino looks gorgeous. Nino has a faraway look and now Sho is even more curious what kind of trouble Nino got himself into.  
 

Nino makes himself at home in Sho’s apartment, even borrowing one of Sho’s pajamas because he says the suit pinches. Sho chooses the smallest pair he can find but they still look too big on Nino’s tiny frame. Sho makes coffee and after half a cup of black coffee, Nino finally tells Sho what happened.  
 

“They already had the marriage registration ready. They said all I had to do is sign and that they’d take care of everything else.” Nino slouches further and lets out a sigh.  
 

He looks so small and fragile, which he is not, but Sho can’t help but feel protective. And maybe just a little hurt. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it.  
 

“Why did you agree to go to the omiai?” Sho says uncertainly. He doesn’t want to sound like he is accusing Nino of anything. That’s the last thing he wants to convey. And Sho hasn’t really thought of the possibility that Nino’s family doesn’t know about his orientation and preferences.  
 

“I’m the last male Ninomiya it seems,” Nino says with a bitter laugh. “Well at least for the immediate family in the Ninomiya side of the family.”  
 

“My father contacted me a week ago, says my grandmother is ill and wanted to talk to me about something important. When I went there, they talked about continuing the family line and making sure the Ninomiya name remains. I don’t remember agreeing to anything. Then this morning, my aunt came to my apartment, and before I knew it, I was sitting in a room with the woman I am supposed to marry and a marriage registration form that has already been filled out for me.” Another bitter laugh.  
 

Sho doesn’t say anything and lets Nino finish with what he has to say. Sho completely understands what it’s like to be asked by grandparents and aunts and uncles when they’ll see him get married and have little Sakurais running about. But this is a different level.  
 

“Do they know?” Sho begins to ask. “Your preferences?”  
 

“Of course they know. I think they never took that part seriously.” There is no hint of regret or sadness there, Nino is simple stating truths.  
 

“Anyway, that was when I excused myself for a bathroom break and called you. Thanks for coming for me, Sho-chan,” Nino smiles at Sho and it is the first genuine one he’s seen from him today.  
 

“It’s nothing, Nino. I’m just glad you’re okay. I really though the yakuza was after you and all that when you called.”  
 

“Well, the yakuza is a story for another time,” Nino says earnestly, his eyes serious and directed at Sho.  
 

Of course Nino is joking and Sho plays along. He puts his hands over his heart, feigning shock. “What?! You’re connected with the yakuza, too?! Who are you?”  
 

This seem to amuse Nino because he ends up laughing and it’s such a beautiful view that Sho thinks no one will find him at fault for what he does next. He gently places his hand on Nino’s nape and pulls him for a kiss. And Nino doesn’t seem to mind, if how he is responding to Sho is any indication.  
 

They take their time exploring each other’s likes. Sho discovers that Nino likes being held close and that he makes a tiny mewling sound when Sho does something with his tongue. And Nino has this sensitive spot at the low of his back, and Sho repeatedly strokes that part just so he can feel Nino shiver against him.  
 

“Are we going to talk about the thing about the yakuza?” Sho asks teasingly.  
 

“If you do, I am going to make sure you get blue balls,” Nino threatens, but it is so much less effective when he is like this – straddling Sho, all of his weight leaning on his chest and his head snuggled at Sho’s neck.  
 

“Hmmm?” Sho lifts his hips slightly, eliciting a soft gasp from Nino. “Really?”  
 

Sho feels Nino rub down against him and knows that they are both hard. When Nino does it again, Sho responds with a lift of his own hips and it feels so good that Sho doesn’t even bother muffling a moan.  
 

They both move again and there is no denying what they both want. “Sho…” comes Nino’s soft pleading, and when Sho turns to look at him, Sho sees the quick pulse at the base of his neck and the want in his eyes.  
 

Sho carefully stands up and carries Nino to his bedroom. Sho had imagined many times having Nino in his bed and in his imagination, his room is much cleaner and the circumstances more romantic. He slowly lowers Nino on the bed. And when he sees Nino’s inviting smile directed up at him, Sho figures this reality is so much better than any of his imaginations.  
 

Their mouths meet again and Sho makes room for Nino’s pace. He doesn’t try to undress Nino until Nino starts undressing Sho, their eyes meeting often to ask permission on what they can and cannot do. With each new touch and look, they learn more about each other. And if it is taking more time than how Sho usually prefers, Sho doesn’t mind it.  
 

“You’re so pretty,” Sho whispers when he has Nino naked under him. He sees the blush on Nino’s pale skin and the way it contrasts the sprinkling of tiny moles along his skin. “Very pretty.” Sho uses his hands generously to explore Nino, fingers stroking and palms kneading where Nino wants them most.  
 

In return, Nino is unbashful in his touches, stroking the inside of Sho’s thighs, lingering on his erection before sliding up to trace the toned muscles on Sho’s abdomen. Sho shivers at the touch. It’s been so long, he doesn’t know if he can last long with the way Nino is skillfully thumbing his cock.  
 

Sho closes his eyes and gasps when Nino gives him a particularly good stroke. “Nino… wait. Please,” Sho pleads.  
 

“But Sho-chan, you like it so much,” Nino answers with another flick of his wrist.  
 

Sho has to gently pry Nino’s hand away and hold it up over his head. “If you keep doing that, this will be over too soon. I can’t have you complaining about not getting your turn.”  
 

“That’s true.” A gasp. “Hmmmm. Yes. Hmmm, right. Sho-chan!” The last one comes out almost like a scream and Sho has to cover Nino’s mouth his own to muffle the sounds he is making. It is a discovery how noisy Nino is in bed.  
 

Sho has already used up all the patience he had earlier and picks up the pace, his kisses and touches more urgent. They rub and stroke where they are most sensitive and Sho appreciates how flexible Nino is and how much he can stretch him. And how far Nino lets him go. They are no longer teasing each other and it becomes a selfish race as they chase after their own pleasures.  
 

Sho knows he’s near but he holds back and waits for Nino, whispering his name and encouraging him. And when he feels Nino come against him, Sho lets himself fall.

 

* * *

The mid-day sun is high up, its rays streaming in Sho’s room, reminding Sho that the day is far from ending. He looks to his side and sees Nino still has his eyes closed but awake. For both of them, this is an unusual time to be in bed after all.  
 

Their hair are still damp from the shower they took earlier and Nino is swallowed in Sho’s sweater and sweatpants. None of his clothes quite fit Nino’s small frame, but he likes the way Nino looks in his clothes and Sho feels the stirring of subtle possessiveness there but he’ll let it pass. He knows himself well enough, and he recognizes that that feeling is nothing more than that, a subtle possessiveness. Sho will never ever make Nino feel trapped in any way. He doesn’t own him. He can only have whatever it is Nino wants him to have.  
 

And right now, what Nino is giving him is a side eye and a complaint about missing lunch.  
 

“Want to go to Oh-chan’s?” Sho asks.  
 

“Hmmm. We still have an hour before he closes for the afternoon. Sure.”  
 

Nino changes to his slacks but keeps on Sho’s sweater as he curses the dress shirt, the vest and the coat. “It’s so hard to move in those. No one should be made to wear those,” he explains when Sho raises a brow at his cursing.  
 

They arrive at Ohno’s thirty minutes before closing and there is only one customer left. Ohno smiles widely when he sees them and comments about today being an unusual day for them to have lunch together.  
 

Ohno tells them to take their time, not minding the extra time he has to stay to wait for them. They order their usual and of course Nino doesn’t pay. Sho decides to give up trying to figure out Nino and Ohno’s arrangement about Nino’s lunch and just pays for his own meal.  
 

After their meal, Sho heads back to their office while Nino heads home to change and return to work himself. Sho must have had a worried look because Nino reassures him that he’s going to be fine.  
 

Aside from the barrage of questions from Jun when he arrives, Sho goes through the work day like usual.  
 

But nothing is usual anymore. Because he can smell Nino on himself. And the feel of Nino’s warmth lingers on his skin. And when he looks in the mirror, he sees the vague purpling on his neck where Nino took liberties.  
 

When the day ends, there is an itch to see Nino and going home doesn’t help because he can sense Nino everywhere in his space. In the kitchen sink is the couple of mugs he and Nino used earlier that he put off washing. The throw pillows on his couch are still on the floor from when they made out earlier. There is spare bath towel drying outside his veranda, right beside his usual bath towel. And everywhere in his bedroom are memories of Nino – the pile of dirty sheets on his laundry basket, the folded sweatpants Nino used on his nightstand, the pair of house slippers Nino left at the foot of the bed.  
 

Sho finally gives up and dials Nino’s number.  
 

_“Are you going to be clingy?”_ is what Nino says after the first ring.  
 

“Hello to you, too. And no, I am not clingy,” Sho pouts at this and is glad that Nino can’t see him.  
 

_“Are you pouting?”_  
 

“No, of course I’m not.”  
 

_“I bet you are.”_ Sho hears a soft chuckle.  
 

There is a long pause before Nino speaks again.  
 

_“I talked to them… my father and grandma. I explained things to them.”_  
 

Another pause and Sho listens for subtle sounds from the other line. Like the soft melody of Nino’s paused game in the background, the ping of Nino’s microwave, the shuffle of Nino’s slipper and the hiss Nino makes. He probably didn’t bother to use hand mitts for the microwave.  
 

_“Let’s just say they weren’t too happy about me running off today.”_  
 

“What did you tell them?”  
 

_“That it’s not going to happen. I am not marrying her.”_ Sho can sense that Nino is choosing his next words.  
 

_“That I’m already with someone and that I really like that someone.”_  
 

Sho had imagined that he would hear Nino’s declaration while they are walking on a beach during sunset. But this is reality and hearing it from Nino like this is so much better than his imagination.  
 

“So you have someone you like, huh?” Sho asks teasingly. There’s a wide smile on his face and he knows he is blushing.  
 

_“Oh yeah. Didn’t I tell you before? Well, now you know.”_  
 

“I guess I missed it when that came up in one of our conversations.”  
 

_“Ah true, you probably did.”_  
 

“So are you going to tell me about his someone you like?”  
 

_“Eh?? You want to know? That’s really nosy of you Sho-chan.”_ Another laugh from the other line. And this time, Sho laughs with him.  
 

“Yeah, I am being nosy.”  
 

_“Hmm… okay. But you know this isn’t something you talk over the phone. If you’re going to insist on it, I’m going to have to invite you over.”_  
 

“That’s very generous of you, Nino.”  
 

_“I know. And since I am being generous, that means you owe me ramen at Oh-chan’s.”_  
 

“So when can I come over? You know, to talk about this someone.”  
 

_“Tonight would be nice.”_  
 

Sho is ready and out the door in thirty minutes. And it might be a funny story he could tell Nino in the future, how he stumbled on his own foot in his rush to get out and catch the last train to Nino’s stop. But Sho doesn’t because he knows he won’t hear the end of it.

 

* * *

He doesn’t stay over at Nino’s that night. Because they both have work the next day and it’s all too new. But in the months to come, they lose track of the number of times they’ve stayed over in each other’s place, alternating between Sho’s and Nino’s.  
 

They don’t really announce anything to their friends but they figure it out anyway. And they all adjust to it so smoothly Sho wonders if they somehow planned it all along.  
 

A few months into their relationship, Sho realizes again that making relationships work needs work. And it’s not always easy when they are both busy and they have their own quirks and shortcomings. It tests their patience but they give themselves time to accept the things that they can’t change about each other and to improve on the things that they can. They compromise and they come out of it happier than they were before.  
 

It takes Sho ten years to finally get to his ideal walk-on-the-beach-at-sunset moment with Nino. And he tells Nino that much.  
 

“But you know how much I hate going out,” Nino says, grumbling at his blasted slippers where the sand keeps getting caught between his toes.  
 

They are in Okinawa and it took Sho half a year to convince Nino that a vacation involving the sun and sand and beach is actually nice and not annoying.  
 

“I know you do, but this has been my thing for so long you have to humor me this once,” Sho says.  
 

“Okay, fine. But only because I love you,” Nino grumbles again.  
 

“Well, I love you, too, so I guess we’re all good,” Sho answers.  
 

When Nino doesn’t say anything, Sho turns to him and sees the way he’s all red up to his ears.  
 

“Man, how are you still this cute at forty-six years old? While I look bloated and saggy in all the wrong places.” After all this time, Sho still thinks Nino is the prettiest.  
 

“It’s in the genes, Sho-chan. And it’s not me who just has to eat cake every few days.”  
 

“But how can you not want to eat cake all the time?”  
 

“Because I don’t. And I still think you’re the prettiest, Sho-chan, despite being bloated and saggy.”  
 

“Only because you love me.”  
 

Nino blushes again and this time playfully slaps Sho’s arm. “That is true but can you please stop being a sap and focus on the problem at hand?”  
 

“Oh, right.” Sho looks over a few meters ahead of them and sees a couple of guys working on a small boat anchored near the shore. “The boatman said they’ll have the boat fixed in about an hour. I think they’re almost finished, then we can return to the resort before it gets too dark.”  
 

“Ahhh~ I already miss my bed!” Nino exclaims. Sho gives him a knowing smile with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Nino laughs this time. “Goodness! Don’t you dare start!”  
 

* * *

END


End file.
